


more restless than if I had

by absenthium



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Coma, Dreams, Nonsense, Post-Season/Series 03, can this man please get an actual nap?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absenthium/pseuds/absenthium
Summary: "The world is made of lullabies, songs of excrutiation softness, calling, pleading, and yet he stands sleepless.Wandering. Wondering, grey-blue questions upon his lips."





	more restless than if I had

He's dead, but not quite sleeping.

There's a door in his way. Contorting, and bulging, and dancing and then quiet.  
He does not touch the door. His hands are not there.  
His body is heavy and still and aching, and he is all but something.  
The world is made of lullabies, songs of excrutiating softness, calling, pleading, and yet he stands sleepless.   
Eyes sewn open, eyes not there.

He walks, legs unmoving, and breaths with broken lungs, the cold air absent.  
There is not a street under his feet, and he follows it. 

Legs unmoving, eyes sewn open.  
Wandering.  
Wondering, grey-blue questions crawling upon his lips, asking and tearing, voicelessly shouting with no hope for answers but those contained in the static wind.

There is a door in his chest.  
As he unlocks it with paper-thin fingers, his bones crack open, move and sing open, and it hurts, so deafening he could laugh, so beautiful he could cry.  
There's a door in his chest and he falls through it.

There's a stranger in his house. Speaking. Narrating a tale which convulses in a copy of a copy of a version of itself.  
They are nameless, the stranger and the story, but so is he, so, who's the real one?

The room would be white but his eyes are blind as he waits. He is dead, but not quite lifeless.

There's a door in his throat, and he's falling.

**Author's Note:**

> season 3 tore my heart apart, so here's my terrible, nonsense-weird fiction-awfully written interpretation of Jon's coma. when i said that that poor man needed a nap i did not mean something like this at all.  
> don't mind me, i wrote this stuff during online classes, i'm just bored.  
> p.s. the title is from "the king in yellow" by robert w. chambers.  
> p.p.s. i've made a very sexy playlist about jon and it concerns me to realise how sad it is. oh well.


End file.
